


Nightmares

by apolloxbvcky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Male Character, Gay Steve Rogers, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Pillow Talk, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloxbvcky/pseuds/apolloxbvcky
Summary: i love writing about these two. Ugh.





	Nightmares

Steve woke up, feeling his shoulder being shaken. He looked at the clock. 5:37AM.

“What’s wrong, Buck?” he whispered, turning around to face the brunette.

“I… I had a nightmare.” he said, looking down. He was still shaking. Steve took his flesh hand, tracing circles on his palm. He rubbed his eyes, waking himself up a little bit.

“Do you want to tell me about it?” Bucky nodded. He knew he was going to tell him because Sam had told him it was good to share the nightmares with someone he trusted. And there was no one that Bucky trusted more than Steve Rogers.

“We were on a mission.” he started, scrunching his nose. “I don’t really know why, since I’m not supposed to go on fights and you’re retired, but there we were. HYDRA was there, too. And they… captured you. Took you God knows where. We all tried to bring you back, but no one could find you. Months went by and… You appeared in the building. But you weren’t a friend anymore. You weren’t you anymore. You were like me… Like what I used to be. They had trained you to be another asset, to replace me I guess… Or to mess with my head even more. And you fought me, and Nat, and Sam, and all of your other friends… Just like I did with you. You kept repeating me that I was your mission, and that you had to finish it, that you had to take me back… That’s when you woke me up.”

“Babe…” Steve said, smiling. He was still tracing circles in Bucky’s hand. “That’s not going to happen, you know that, right?”

“What if it does?” Bucky asked. “I’m afraid, you know I am. What if they find us? What if they come for me and hurt you instead?”

“Buck, nobody knows where we are. We’re literally in the middle of nowhere. No one’s coming for us.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am. Now let’s get some sleep. We’re finally getting solid seven hours… Let’s not break the streak.”

“Okay…” he said. Steve kissed his forehead, pressing then his against Bucky’s. The brunette threaded his fingers with his boyfriend’s. “I won’t let anything happen to you, Stevie.” he murmured. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Buck.” the blonde whispered, kissing the other’s nose and finally falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i love writing about these two. Ugh.


End file.
